Putih di dalam Hitam
by Black and White Remembrance
Summary: Gadis itu berada dalam kurungannya nun jauh di balik pegunungan selama enam belas tahun―bersama dengan sesosok naga yang haus akan darah. for Black and White Remembrance
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer applied.

Warning: typos yang pasti akan selalu ada, OOC, definitely AU!

Untuk Sasosaku event _**"Black and White Remembrance" **_dengan prompt: _**Angel/Demon**_

.

.

* * *

Alkisah, di sebuah negeri nun jauh di sana, adalah sebuah kerajaan kecil yang berdiri dibalik rimbunnya hutan pinus, jauh dibalik air terjun. Kerajaan tersebut begitu makmur dan sejahtera, karena para penduduk memiliki seorang raja yang amat bijaksana.

Dan pada saat sang ratu melahirkan, betapa bahagianya para rakyat di kerajaan itu. Mereka pun menyambut kehadiran sang calon pewaris takhta kerajaan dengan mengadakan pesta secara besar-besaran. Seluruh penduduk diundang―dari kaum petani hingga kaum bangsawan.

Namun hanya ada satu orang yang tak diundang. Ya, ia adalah sang naga agung yang dikucilkan oleh penduduk karena wujudnya yang mengerikan.

Sang naga yang agung murka ketika ia mendengar kabar bahwa kerajaan tempatnya bernaung mengadakan pesta penyambutan sang pewaris takhta―dan ia sama sekali tidak diundang. Dan gemuruh pun terdengar saat sayap berwarna semerah darah itu membentang menjangkau cakrawala di atas sana.

Ia akan membuat seluruh orang menyesal tidak mengundangnya datang!

Kepanikan menyelubungi seluruh kota ketika bola-bola api berjatuhan dari langit―menghancurkan apapun yang tersentuh oleh benda yang amat panas tersebut. kemurkaan sang naga membawa bencana bagi kerajaan kecil itu!

Dan betapa ketakutanlah sang raja dan ratu ketika sosok naga itu memasuki kamarmereka. Seringai pun ditampakkan oleh naga tersebut, menampakkan gigi-gigi taring yang amat tajam pada rongga mulutnya.

Bola mata sewarna dengan dedaunan musim gugur itu pun menerawang kesekeliling. Dan bola mata itu berkilat tatkala matanya menangkap warna merah muda di balik kelambu yang terdapat di sisi kamar tersebut. Sang naga pun membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menuju kelambu yang terletak di sisi ranjang.

Pada detik berikutnya, terdengar suara pekikan sang Ratu―bersamaan dengan suara tangis bayi yang membahana. Sang naga pun menggendong sang bayi dengan sebelah tangannya sembari membentangkan kedua sayapnya.

Sang naga pun terbang kembali melintasi langit―terbang kembali menuju kediamannya nun jauh di atas gunung, membawa sang anak jauh dari jangkauan.

* * *

**Putih di dalam Hitam**

* * *

.

.

Bagian Satu: Puteri di atas Kastil

.

.

Sinar mentari yang hangat menyelinap masuk dari balik celah jendela yang terbuka sedikit itu. suara cicit bubur-burung kenari seakan seperti menyambut sang surya yang kembali menjalankan tugasnya. Rasa dingin yang sebelumnya menusuk, kini digantikan oleh kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh sang penerang hari, seakan berusaha menyadarkan para makluk bumi dari lena bunga tidurnya.

Seperti para penghuni bumi lainnya, sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya kini terlihat tengah beringsut di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memutar arah tubuhnya ke samping. Dan perlahan, terlihatlah sepasang manik sewarna dengan dedauan hijau itu―terlihat sayu dan berkaca-kaca.

Perlahan, gadis itu beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, membiarkan helaian rambutnya yang menjuntai hingga kaki tempat tidur itu sedikit tergerai bebas karena gerakan kecil yang ditimbulkan si pemilik rambut. Helaian merah muda itu seakan-akan mengelilingi sepanjang sisi ranjang si gadis.

Kedua tangan kurusnya ia regangkan ke atas―berusaha untuk melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sedikit menegang dan kaku karena tidur semalam. Kuap pun meluncur dari mulutnya, dan gadis itu tak perlu repot-repot menutupnya. Lagipula tidak ada yang―

"Tutup mulutmu, tidak sopan."

―melihatnya.

Pada sisi pintu kamar tersebut, berdiri sesosok lelaki yang kini tengah terfokus pandangannya pada si gadis di depannya. Lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian khas bangsawan kuno―dengan jubah berwarna kemerahan dengan motif indah yang dibuat dari benang emas menghiasi sisi jubah tersebut. rambut kemerahan milik pemuda itu terlihat sedikit acak-acakan.

Dan sepasang iris berwarna dedauan yang berguguran pada musim gugur itu―sedaritadi tak melepaskan fokusnya pada sesosok gadis cantik di depannya. Namun entah kenapa bola mata itu terlihat sangat kosong.

"Ma―maafkan aku, Sasori."

Suara gadis itu terdengar begitu kecil namun amat merdu―bagaikan suara cicitan burung bulbul. Tangan kurus itu mencengkeram sprei kasurnya agak kuat, dan kedua kelopak mata itu terpejam kuat. Takut sekali rasanya jika ia melihat kemurkaan yang menguasai lelaki di depannya ini.

Namun setelah lima detik ia menghitung, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kemurkaan itu ada. Dan ketika dengan agak takut-takut ia menghitung, terlonjaklah ia ketika sepasang _hazel_ itu kini terlihat begitu dekat di depannya.

Bahkan ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas milik lelaki di depannya!

"Saatnya mandi, Sakura." ucap si lelaki lagi dengan nada datar.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia pun membiarkan lelaki itu menyentuh pundaknya yang telanjang.

_Ting!_

Pendar berwarna keemasan pun mengelilingi tubuh gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya tersebut. Dan sesaat kemudian, tubuh gadis itu kini terbalut dengan gaun berwarna merah marun dengan korset berwarna hitam yang melilit dengan begitu pas pada bagian bawah dada hingga pinggangnya yang ramping. Gaun tersebut tidak mengembang di bagian bawahnya―sehingga terlihat ringan dan lembut. bagian lengan gaun itu pendek dan mengembang, namun tidak membuat gadis itu terlihat memiliki lengan yang gemuk.

Dan rambut berwarna merah muda itu dibiarkan menjuntai hingga menyapu lantai. Walaupun panjang rambut yang gadis itu miliki tidaklah normal dan kelihatan sulit sekali diurus, pada kenyataannya rambutnya selalu terlihat lembut dan sehat.

"Aku akan pergi hingga malam hari. Ingat, makan makananmu secara teratur. Jangan tidur lewat dari waktu saat burung hantu mulai berkukuk. Mengerti?"

Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan―seakan seperti sudah diperintahkan untuk melakukan hal tersebut setiap saat.

Dan senyuman yang amatlah sangat tipis pun terbentuk pada bibir pemuda itu tatkala ia melihat respon positif yang diberikan gadis musim semi di depannya.

Perlahan, tangannya pun terulur―mengusap helaian merah muda itu dengan rasa sayang. Tangan itu pun merapikan anak rambut milik Sakura―menyisipkannya di balik daun telinga gadis di depannya.

"Kau bisa membaca buku di perpustakaan. Ingat, kau tidak boleh membaca buku bersampul merah itu. Dan kalau aku sampai tahu, kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Aura kehangatan yang sebelumnya menguar pada tubuh lelaki itu langsung lenyap digantikan oleh hawa dingin nan menusuk, membuat Sakura mau tidak mau merasa semakin ciut juga. dengan cepat, kembali ia anggukkan kepalanya―tidak ingin membuat lelaki di depannya murka.

Seringai pun kembali terkembang pada bibir tipis milik lelaki bernama Sasori tersebut. ia pun berjalan menuju sisi jendela yang entah sejak kapan telah terbuka.

Dan tiba-tiba, terbentanglah sayap berwarna kemerahan dari punggung pria itu―mengoyak jubahnya menjadi dua bagian. Dan jubah kemerahan itu pun tertanggal dari pundaknya, diiringi oleh suara kibasan sayap yang mulai terkepak.

Iris berwarna _emerald_ itu terus memperhatikan sosok yang semakin menjauh itu, hingga sosok itu terlihat bagaikan titik kecil di atas sana. Desahan kelegahan pun terdengar.

Lelaki itu―ah lebih tepatnya manusia naga itu―merupakan lelaki yang mengurusnya semenjak ia masih amatlah sangat kecil. Lelaki itu mengurusnya karena kedua orangtuanya membuang dirinya ke dalam hutan saat ia masih berwujud seorang bayi yang tak berdaya.

Dan saat ia ditemukan, ia terlihat sudah hampir mati karena kelaparan.

Lelaki itu, Sasori namanya. Entah apa nama keluarganya, Sakura sendiri tidak tahu, yang jelas lelaki itu adalah sesosok naga agung yang amat ditakuti oleh seluruh penduduk kerajaan Konohashire. Sosok dengan rambut semerah darahnya, sorot mata yang terlihat dingin dan begitu membunuh―kira-kira seperti itulah yang tertulis pada buku sejarah Konohashire yang ia baca beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan Sakura menyetujui kebenaran yang tertulis di dalam buku itu.

Namun ada kalanya sosok lelaki itu dapat berubah menjadi lembut―seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pagi. Dan adakalanya sosok itu mencium keningnya diam-diam di malam hari―ciuman yang berbau darah segar.

Mengingat ciuman itu sontak membuat rona merah pucat menghiasi pipinya yang ranum. Kedua tangannya memegangi pipi yang memerah tersebut, bibir bawahnya ia gigit sekilas.

Suka, seperti itulah perasaan yang tumbuh dalam benaknya setelah bertahun-tahun ia diasuh oleh sang manusia naga. Meskipun ia tidak pernah berinteraksi dunia luar, ia dapat mengetahui rasa aneh itu berkat buku-buku cerita tentang romansa yang setiap hari menemani hari-harinya yang sepi.

Hanya buku yang membuatnya mengetahui tentang dunia luar.

Selama ini, ia hidup terkurung di dalam sebuah kamar yang terletak pada menara tertinggi kastil milik sang pengasuh. Walaupun memang ia boleh keluar, itu hanyalah hingga menuju perpustakaan yang berada tepat di samping kamarnya. Bahkan ia masuk ke perpustakaan melalui sebuah pintu yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya.

Selain kamar tidurnya dan perpustakaan, ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana sesungguhnya keadaan dunia di luar sana.

Memang di dalam kamarnya ini terdapat jendela, namun sejauh mata memandang yang ia dapat lihat hanyalah hijaunya pohon-pohon dan birunya langit. Ia juga ingin melihat yang lain! Melihat pasar buah, bunga-bungaan, melihat manusia lain selain dirinya dan Sasori …

Meskipun ia memang melihatnya dari buku-buku cerita yang ia baca, tetap saja ia ingin melihatnya secara langsung.

Sakura pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya perlahan. Kepalanya tertopang pada kedua tangannya yang bersandar pada sisi jendela. Iris kehijauan itu menyipit sekali-kali akibat sinar mentari yang terlalu banyak masuk ke dalam kornea matanya.

Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Pandangannya teralihkan ke arah nampan berisi makanan pagi yang masih mengepul pada wadah makannya. Dan mendadak, perutnya sedikit berbunyi―membuatnya sedikit gugup.

Untung saja Sasori tidak di sini. Kalau ya, lelaki itu pasti akan menegurnya karena tidak sopan.

.

.

Setelah makan, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu satu-satunya yang terdapat dalam ruangan yang telah ia tempati selama kurang lebih enam belas tahun tersebut. pintu itu tidak terkunci. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka, kedua bola matanya bagaikan dimanjakan oleh pemandangan berupa tumpukan buku yang terlihat tidak akan habis-habisnya walaupun kau merasa sudah membaca seluruh buku yang ada di sana.

Sakura pun berjalan menyusuri rak-rak buku yang berada di sana. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau pintu yang sebelumnya ia biarkan terbuka itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Tangannya yang kurus pun menelusuri satu demi satu deretan buku yang tersusun rapi di sana―dan sesekali tangan itu terhenti ketika ia menemukan buku yang menarik.

Lama ia menyusuri bagian demi bagian perpustakaan itu, hingga sampailah ia pada ujung perpustakaan, tempat yang seharusnya tidak harus ia kunjungi.

Di sana, tersimpan sebuah buku bersampul merah yang selalu Sasori tekankan padanya untuk tidak ia baca. Dan sudah beberapa kali Sasori memergokinya ketika hampir saja Sakura menyentuh buku itu―hingga berakhir pada hukuman berupa larangan untuk memasuki perpustakaan itu selama seminggu, dan hal itu sukses membuat hidup Sakura berada dalam neraka kebosanan yang tak berujung.

Sakura pun mengeratkan pegangannya pada buku-buku yang terdapat di depannya. Kedua kakinya bersiap untuk melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Namun bukannya menuruti perintah otaknya, sepasang kaki yang tertutup oleh gaun itu seakan bergerak sendiri. kaki itu membawanya semakin dekat pada buku terlarang tersebut.

Sakura kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Ludahnya seakan tertahan pada ujung tenggorokannya. Dan semakin lama, jarak tubuhnya pada buku itu hanya terpaut beberapa puluh sentimeter saja.

Dan entah kenapa, tubuhnya kembali mengkhianati kendali otaknya. Tangannya yang kurus kembali terjulur―dan pergerakan kecil itu sukses membuat buku-buku yang sedaritadi berada di depan dadanya terjatuh, menimbulkan suara gaduh.

_Bruk!_

Bunyi dentuman buku itu sukses menyadarkan Sakura pada alam sadarnya. Ia pun menarik tangannya dengan cepat, jantungnya kini berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dan dengan cepat, kakinya melangkah mundur.

Kepala milik gadis bersurai merah muda itu menoleh kesekitar, memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat perbuatannya tersebut. Kepanikan jelas terlihat pada raut gadis itu.

Bodoh! Kau hanya sendirian di sini!―batinnya.

Kegelisahan dan ketakutan yang sebelumnya menghinggapi Sakura pun berangsur menghilang, tergantikan oleh rasa lega yang amat sangat. Iris berwarna _emerald_ itu pun kembali menujukan pandangannya pada buku di depannya.

Jantungnya kini berdetak kembali dengan lebih kencang. Sakura pun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dengan tangan yang agak bergetar, tangan itu kembali terulur―mengambil buku bersampul merah yang seakan-akan meminta untuk diambil dan dibaca.

Rasanya akal sehatnya kini sudah mulai hilang oleh rasa penasaran yang begitu membuncah dadanya.

Ia ingin tahu, apa rahasia yang Sasori tidak ingin ia ketahui? Apakah hal itu berhubungan dengan buku bersampul merah tersebut?

Dan kini, buku bersampul merah itu berada di tangannya. Kedua bola matanya pun meneliti buku ditangannya ini dengan seksama.

Buku itu tidak ada sisi istimewanya sama sekali. Sampulnya terlihat begitu kusam―seperti tidak pernah disentuh selama bertahun-tahun. Beberapa bagian ujung sampulnya bahkan sudah mulai sobek.

Buku itu bahkan tidak memiliki judul.

Apakah buku ini adalah buku harian Sasori?―pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Rasanya jadi urung ia membuka buku itu―takut kalau ternyata apa yang ia pikirkan adalah benar. Dan sangatlah tidak sopan bagi seorang gadis untuk membaca buku yang berisi cerita pribadi orang lain.

Namun didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka buku di tangannya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tiba-tiba cahaya keemasan berpendar begitu terang dari dalam buku tersebut. Buku tersebut tiba-tiba terlepas dari genggamannya, dan melayang di depan gadis itu.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi ialah sesosok roh yang menyembul keluar dari buku itu. roh sesosok gadis dengan rambut berwarna hitam panjangnya. Iris _indigo_ milik gadis itu menatap sosok Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Samar, senyum terlihat di wajahnya yang begitu pucat.

"Aku adalah roh kebenaran. Kebenaran apakah yang ingin kau ketahui?"

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

Hai semuanya, apa kabar? Apakah kalian sudah mengetahui tentang event berjudul **"Black and White Remembrance"** ini?

Mengingat kesuksesan event **ALM ( A Lifetime of Memories )** yang sebelumnya pernah diadakan dalam rangka ulangtahun Sakura, kali ini kami mengadakan event **B/WR ( Black and White Remembrance )** yang diadakan bertepatan dengan hari ulangtahun Sasori.

Tujuan dari event ini adalah untuk menambah archieve Sasosaku pada fandom Naruto berbahasa Indonesia yang memang berjumlah tidak banyak. Selain itu diharapkan event ini dapat mengembangkan fantasi liar para penulis untuk berkreasi dengan sosok dingin Sasori dan sosok hangat Sakura sebagai pairing utamanya. Daaaaaan, agar jalinan tali persaudaraan antar sesama author dapat terjalin dengan baik.

Event ini dimulai dari tanggal 08 November, dan berakhir pada tanggal 30 November 2012.

Berminat? Silahkan cek profil account resmi kami :D bila ada pertanyaan, PM kami selalu terbuka.

Tak banyak yang bisa kami sampaikan, tapi semoga kalian dapat menikmati satu persembahan fic dari panitia sebagai pembuka event ini :))~

Majukan perfanfiksian Indonesia! Gogo Sasosaku! *nari hula*

Salam manis,

Panitia kece /kemudianditendang


	2. Chapter 2

_Standard disclaimer applied._

_Warning: typos yang pasti akan selalu ada, OOC, definitely AU!_

_Untuk Sasosaku event **"Black and White Remembrance" **dengan prompt: **Angel/Demon**_

_._

.

* * *

Sosok berwarna merah menyala itu terbang melintasi cakrawala kehitaman yang membentang di atasnya. Sayapnya yang terlihat begitu kuat dan kokoh itu mengepak, membawa tubuhnya menuju ke dalam rerimbunan hutan pinus yang berana di bawahnya.

Tak lama, terlihat oleh bola mata _hazelnut-_nya sebuah kastil yang berdiri menjulang menjangkau langit di ujung hutan tersebut. Samar, dapat terlihat seulas senyum yang amat kecil yang terbentuk pada bibir makluk tersebut.

Semakin ia dekat pada kastil tersebut, semakin mengecillah ukuran tubuhnya. Dan tak lama, terlihat sebuah daun jendela―satu-satunya yang berada pada bangunan kastil tersebut. Jendela itu terbuka, seakan mengundang sosok kemerahan itu untuk memasukinya.

Kuku-kuku kakinya yang tajam pun mendarat sempurna pada ujung jendela itu―hingga cahaya menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya yang sebelumnya berwarna kemerahan kini berubah menjadi tubuh manusia. Kuku-kuku tajam itu menyusut dengan sendirinya, berubah menjadi lima buah jari pada tiap kaki dengan kuku yang terpotong rapi. Ekornya pun menciut, dan sayapnya mulai mengecil dengan sendirinya.

Sosok naga itu telah kembali pada wujud aslinya―wujud sesosok manusia dengan bekas-bekas darah yang menghiasi sudut bibir dan pakaiannya yang terkoyak―memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang dan otot-otot perutnya yang sedikit ternoda oleh bercak darah yang telah mongering.

Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya―memasuki ruangan yang terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya itu. Kedua bola matanya yang senada dengan dedauan di musim gugur itu pun mulai bergerak liar―mencari sesuatu yang tidak beres di sana.

Kenapa ruangan ini amatlah gelap? Apa ia lupa menyalakan penerangan?―batinnya.

Dan pada saat itulah kilat yang besar menyambar, menimbulkan cahaya keputihan yang menembus kegelapan pekat pada ruangan tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya lelaki itu ketika ia mendapati sosok gadis yang sedaritadi ia cari tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan pandangan yang sedaritadi tertuju ke arahnya. Dapat ia lihat kedua bola mata itu sedikit bengkak, dengan jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tersisa pada pipinya yang _chubby._

Bahkan makanan yang ia tinggalkan untuk gadis itu untuk siang dan malam hari tak tersentuh barang sedikitpun.

Dan kembali petir mengilat, setelah sebelumnya bunyi gemuruh yang amat kencang jelas terdengar di sana. Angin pun mulai berhembus kencang, menandakan badai besar yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

Helaian-helaian rambut merah muda itu tertiup pelan oleh semilir angin yang masuk lewat jendela serta ventilasi kamar tersebut. Perlahan, bibir yang sedaritadi terkatup rapat itu mulai terbuka.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

Nafasnya tercekat begitu saja.

* * *

**Putih Di Dalam Hitam**

* * *

.

.

Bagian Kedua: Ciuman Berdarah

.

.

"_Aku adalah roh kebenaran. Kebenaran apakah yang ingin kau ketahui?"_

_Bola mata sehijau dedaunan muda itu berkali-kali mengerjap tatkala sesosok gadis yang amat pucat itu selesai berbicara. Mulutnya ternganga dengan begitu lebarnya._

"_A―Apa sebenarnya kau itu?"_

_Tampak roh itu mendengus kesal setelah mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang meluncur dari bibir gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya itu._

_Cantik. Hanya saja, ia terlalu bodoh―batinnya._

"_Aku adalah roh kebenaran. Jangan-jangan, kau sendiri tidak tahu kebenaran itu apa." ujarnya._

_Pandangan roh itu pun terarah pada gadis di depannya―meneliti gadis itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya. Sesaat roh itu bergumam, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_K―Kalau begitu, apakah kau tahu tentang segalanya?"_

_Pertanyaan spontan itu meluncur dari bibir gadis dengan surai sewarna dengan bunga sakura tersebut. Jelas, keingintahuan tersirat di wajahnya._

"_Apa kau ingin mengetahui kebenaran?"_

_Dengan cepat kepala merah muda itu terangguk, membuat helaian rambutnya yang amat panjang bergoyang. Sang roh pun menghela nafas._

"_Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"_

"_Tentang asal usulku."_

_Sejenak roh itu terdiam, bola mata berwarna indigo-nya menerawang pada sosok gadis di depannya. Namun pada akhirnya, roh itu melayang pada sosok si gadis di depannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang terlihat begitu pucat._

"_Kalau begitu, ayo."_

_Sakura menatap ke arah tangan yang terjulur ke arahnya dengan rasa ragu. Namun di dorong oleh rasa penasaran, segera ia tepis rasa ragu tersebut. Sakura pun menyambut uluran tangan di depannya._

"_Baik. Aku siap."_

_Dan berikutnya, cahaya teranglah yang terlihat._

.

_CTARR!_

Suara petir yang begitu kencang dan bergemuruh seakan memecah langit, diiringi oleh suara dedaunan yang bergemerisik kencang karena tertiup oleh angin badai. Dan kini, mulai terdengar suara hujan yang mulai jatuh membasahi tanah―diiringi oleh suara sahut-sahutan petir yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Sesekali kilatan putih yang menyinari ruangan yang amatlah gelap itu. si lelaki berambut semerah darah itu tetap berdiri terdiam pada posisinya, sementara si gadis tetap menatap lurus ke arah si pria dengan kegusaran yang tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Bukan rasa takut yang selalu gadis itu perlihatkan padanya.

Pada tangan gadis itu, tergenggam sesuatu bersampul merah. Benda itu sukses membuat bola mata sewarna daun musim gugur itu terbelalak.

"K―kau? Buku itu …"

.

_Cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan tubuh roh itu terus berpendar, hingga pada akhirnya cahaya itu mulai meredup._

"_Nah, buka matamu."_

_Perlahan, Sakura mulai membuka kedua bola matanya yang sedaritadi tertutup. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika dihadapannya kini terlihat suatu pemandangan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya―dunia luar!_

_Manik mata sewarna dengan dedaunan hijau itu mengerjap-kerjap beberapa kali. Mulutnya pun ternganga lebar._

"_I―Ini?"_

"_Ini Konohashire, tempat tinggalmu yang sesungguhnya."_

_Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, tepat menuju pada sosok roh yang sedaritadi melayang di sampingnya. Kedua manik mata itu kembali mengerjap._

"_S―sungguh?"_

"_Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?"_

_Dan kali ini tampak jelas kilatan bahagia terpancar pada bola mata berwarna viridian tersebut. Dengan semangat, gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah toko yang ia yakini adalah toko buah-buahan._

"_Maaf tuan, bisakah―"_

_BLARR!_

_Sakura mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia melihat api yang merambat pada atap bangunan-bangunan di sana, membakar apapun yang bisa ia jangkau. Orang-orang pun berlarian karena panik, berlari menembus tubuhnya._

_Tunggu, menembus tubuhnya?_

"_H―Hei, kenapa mereka bisa menembus―"_

_Ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika telunjuk milik roh bersurai kehitaman itu menunjuk ke arah langit. Di atas sana, terlihat sesosok makluk yang amat ia kenal tengah mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya―membakar apapun yang dapat dijangkau oleh benda panas tersebut._

_Iris viridian itu terbelalak tak percaya._

"_Sa―Sasori?!"_

.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, jangan sentuh buku itu!"

Sosok lelaki bersurai semerah darah itu kini berada di atas tubuh ringkih milik Sakura yang posisinya terlihat kurang menguntungkan―terpojok di atas tempat tidurnya. Sesekali suara petir menyambar terdengar di sana, dengan kilat yang menyala-nyala. Langit seakan bergemuruh, memuntahkan air-air dalam jumlah luar biasa besar. Angin pun bertiup begitu kencang, dan rasanya begitu menusuk ketika angin menerpa pada bagian kulit yang telanjang.

Wajah pucat gadis itu pun terlihat jelas. Mulut gadis musim itu terkatup rapat, dengan bola mata yang berkilat dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Sedih, marah, kecewa, sakit hati.

Kenapa? Kenapa tega-teganya kau berbohong padaku, Sasori?

.

_Tubuh ringkih gadis itu seakan membatu tatkala sosok yang amat ia kenal itu kini terlihat di atasnya―menyemburkan api tanpa sekalipun berhenti. Mendadak, rasa takut ia rasakan._

_Sosok itu … bukanlah sosok yang ia kenal._

_Sosok Sasori―meskipun lelaki itu kerap terlihat penuh dengan darah, meskipun wajah lelaki itu terlihat dingin dan datar, namun ia tahu ada kebaikan yang tersimpan di hatinya. Sejahat-jahatnya Sasori, ia tidak akan pernah menyakiti makluk tak berdosa hanya demi memuaskan nafsunya akan darah._

_Tapi sosok yang kini tengah melayang di atas langit itu―sosok itu menghancurkan segalanya, membinasakan apapun yang berada di depannya. Sorot mata milik makluk itu, sorot mata yang tak pernah ia lihat._

_Sorot mata yang menyatakan kehausan akan darah._

_Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan―tak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa sosok yang ia kenal merupakan sosok yang saat ini ia lihat._

_Perlahan, dapat Sakura rasakan sesuatu menepuk bahunya pelan. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sesosok roh yang baru ia kenal tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan raut wajahnya yang dingin._

"_Ini barulah awal. Yang sebenarnya harus kau ketahui bukanlah di sini."_

_Roh itu pun menjulurkan tangannya, seakan memberikan isyarat pada Sakura untuk meraih tangan itu._

_Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan, namun tanpa ragu-ragu ia raih tangan pucat yang terjulur padanya tersebut. Dan seketika, kembali cahaya menyelimuti tubuhnya._

.

Setetes demi tetes air yang sedaritadi menggenangi iris berwarna kehijauan itu perlahan mulai terjatuh―membasahi kedua pipinya yang memucat. Tetes demi tetes air mata itu mengalir hingga berakhir pada sudut bibir gadis musim semi tersebut.

"K―Kenapa? Kenapa k―kau berbohong … padaku?"

Suara itu terdengar seperti bergetar, jelas rasa sedih dan kecewa tergambar di sana.

Nafas Sasori kembali tercekat.

.

_Kini Sakura berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang sangat megah―bersama dengan sesosok roh yang sedaritadi mendampinginya. Kedua bola mata kehijauan itu kembali mengerjap._

"_Ini dimana?"_

_Di depannya terlihat sebuah ruangan dengan desain Eropa kuno yang jelas kentara di sana. Dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat berbagai ornamen dengan model-model klasik yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya._

_Pada ruangan tersebut, berdiri sesosok lelaki dan wanita di ujung ruangan tersebut. Pada gendongan wanita itu terlihat sesosok bayi dengan rambut merah muda yang mencuat di balik kain gendongannya._

"_Bayi dalam gendongan wanita itu adalah kau, Puteri Haruno Sakura."_

_Sebelum Sakura dapat mencerna baik-baik kata-kata roh beriris indigo tersebut, terdengar bunyi pecahan kaca yang berasal dari satu-satunya jendela raksasa yang berada di sana. Di depan jendela itu berdiri sesosok naga berwarna merah dengan ukuran tubuh yang lebih kecil dari tubuh aslinya. Naga itu menyeringai dengan begitu mengerikannya―menampakkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang tajam pada rongga mulutnya._

_Pandangan makluk itu tertuju ke arah sosok sepasang manusia yang buru-buru menyembunyikan anak mereka dalam kelambu di samping tempat tidur raksasa di sana. Perlahan, kaki itu mulai melangkah. Bunyi hentakan yang cukup keras pun terdengar di sana―meninggalkan bekas jejak berupa tapak kaki seekor naga pada lantai dari batu pualam tersebut._

_Makluk bertubuh kemerahan itu pun langsung menyambar kelambu di samping tempat tidur tersebut―membuat si wanita menjerit histeris tatkala sosok mengerikan itu mengangkat tubuh si bayi bersurai merah muda yang terlihat tengah tertidur pulas penuh kedamaian._

_Tanpa sanggup dihentikan, naga itu langsung membentangkan sayapnya―langsung terbang melewati sisi bangunan yang sempat ia hancurkan saat akan memasuki kamar tersebut._

_Sakura masih terpaku di sana tatkala ia melihat wanita yang ia yakini sebagai ibunya itu menangis histeris hingga jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan sosok pria yang tengah mencengkeram bahu isterinya dengan tangan yang bergetar._

_Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara keras yang meluncur dari bibir pria tersebut._

"_Cari naga tersebut dan puteriku! Apapun yang terjadi, bawa puteriku kepadaku dan bunuh sosok naga itu!"_

_Sementara Sakura hanya bisa menatap para rombongan prajurit berbaju besi yang datang setelah itu. Dan perlahan, pandangannya mulai mengabur―bersamaan dengan seberkas cahaya yang menghalangi pandangannya._

_Kenapa kau membohongiku, Sasori?_

_Kenapa?_

.

Sasori hanya bisa terdiam tatkala sesosok gadis di bawahnya kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kedua bola mata gadis itu terlihat begitu merah dan berkaca-kaca. Air mata pun tak kunjung berhenti dari sana.

Sakit.

Dadanya berdenyut begitu menyakitkan melihat air mata itu. Dengan perlahan, diulurkanlah tangannya untuk menghapus air mata itu, namun segera ditepis oleh Sakura.

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau membohongiku, Sasori?" Suara yang sebelumnya terdengar bergetar itu kini terdengar jauh lebih tegas dan tenang.

Namun Sasori memilih untuk tetap diam. Tidak, bukannya ia tidak ingin berbicara, hanya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?! Jawab aku Sasori!"

Sasori masih tak berkutik, membuka mulut pun tidak. Dibiarkannya kedua tangan kurus milik Sakura mulai memukul tubuhnya yang tak tertutup pakaian.

"Kenapa selama ini kau membohongiku Sasori?! Kenapa kau bilang orangtuaku meninggalkanku sendiri?! Kenapa Sasori, kenapa?!"

Sakura terus meracau, dengan kedua tangan yang sedaritadi memukuli dada bidang Sasori―yang tentu saja bagi Sasori tidak sakit. Air mata kembali mengalir dari bola mata sehijau rerumputan tersebut.

"―Jadi ini alasannya kenapa kau tidak ingin membiarkan aku mengetahui dunia luar? Agar nanti saat umurku cukup kau bisa memakanku? Jawab aku Sa―"

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan pembicaraannya, bibirnya kini terkunci rapat oleh bibir tipis milik lelaki di atasnya. Namun baru saja Sakura akan berontak, pergerakan tangannya langsung terkunci tatkala Sasori langsung mencengkeram kedua tangan itu dengan salah satu tangannya, menarik kedua tangan itu ke atas kepala Sakura.

Darah, hal itulah yang pertama kali Sakura rasakan ketika organ lunak milik Sasori melesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Ingin rasanya ia meronta, namun tak sanggup.

Sasori mencengkeram tangannya begitu erat.

Hingga akhirnya Sasori melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan nafas yang terengah, begitu juga dengan nafas Sakura. Perlahan, lelaki itu memajukan wajahnya―hingga kini jarak antara mereka terpaut hanya beberapa sentimeter saja. Keningnya ia sentuhkan pada kening Sakura.

"Aku … Aku ingin kamu berada disampingku bukan karena aku ingin memakanmu." ucap Sasori parau.

Sakura kini terdiam. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Aku … Aku tidak ingin sendirian."

Nafas Sakura seakan tercekat ketika kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir lelaki bersurai kemerahan itu.

Dan perlahan, tubuh lelaki itu pun terangkat, menjauh pada tubuh Sakura yang masih tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Lelaki itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sakura, tanpa sekalipun berbalik ke arah gadis merah muda tersebut.

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa terduduk pada tempat tidurnya tatkala sosok itu menghilang begitu saja menembus dinding yang amat kokoh dan kuat tersebut.

Tangannya kembali bergetar. Dengan agak susah payah, ia sentuhkan jemarinya pada bibirnya yang masih sedikit bengkak karena ciuman manusia naga berambut merah yang baru saja meninggalkannya.

Perlahan, kedua bola mata sewarna batu _emerald _itu terpejam, seakan meresapi rasa yang baru saja dikecap oleh bibirnya. Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan, dan kini tubuhnya kembali bergetar dengan rasa panas yang merebak pada kedua bola matanya.

Setetes air pun terjatuh dari sana, mengalir membasahi pipinya hingga rahang bawah Sakura―diikuti oleh tetesan air lainnya yang mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya hingga jatuh pada tempat tidurnya―membentuk titik-titik kecil di atas kain berwarna putih pucat tersebut.

"―_Aku tidak ingin sendirian."_

Rasanya sakit ketika rekaman kata-kata Sasori kembali berputar―berulang-ulang hingga begitu menyesakkan. Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya semakin erat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat hingga berdarah.

Kenapa semuanya semakin rumit saja?

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

* * *

Ga banyak yang bisa aku ucapkan, jadi … join eventnya doooooonggg! Semangat masa muda! *mengepalkan tangan dengan background berupa gambar kobaran api yang terlihat menyala-nyala* /ditendang sampai ke bulan

p.s: di chapter ini banyak flashbacknya ^^ ( yg di-italic )


End file.
